cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) Director: J.J. Abrams Summary Thirty years after the defeat of the Galactic Empire, the galaxy faces a new threat from the evil Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) and the First Order. When a defector named Finn (John Boyega) crash-lands on a desert planet, he meets Rey (Daisy Ridley), a tough scavenger whose droid contains a top-secret map. Together, the young duo joins forces with Han Solo (Harrison Ford) to make sure the Resistance receives the intelligence concerning the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill), the last of the Jedi Knights. Male Deaths *David Acord GA-97 *Pip Andersen FN-2003 *Dee Bradley Baker Munica *Thomas Brodie-Sangster Order Petty Officer Thanisson *Alvin Chen Li-Thrull *Aidan Cook "Cookie" Tuggs *Harrison Ford Solo *Mason Ball Richard Garaghty Ommlen *Nigel Godrich FN-9330 *Paul Kasey Asty *Jack Laskey Mandetat *Rocky Marshall Datoo *Cecep Arif Rahman Shand *Richard Riddell Rodinon *Yayan Ruhian Leech *Max von Sydow San Tekka *Pip Torrens Kaplan *Liang Yang/ David Acord FN-2199 *Matthew Wood Atsy Female Deaths *Katy Kartwheel HURID-327 *Ana-Maria Leonte Promenti *Maisie Richardson-Sellers Sella Gallery MaisieRichardsonSellers.jpg|Maisie Richardson-Sellers HarrisonFordDeathSW.png|Harrison Ford Trivia # John Williams received his fiftieth Oscar nomination for scoring this film. # While filming in summer 2014, Harrison Ford broke his ankle on the door of the Millennium Falcon. About a year later J.J. Abrams revealed that he hurt his back while trying to help get Ford out from under the door. # John Boyega originally played Finn in his natural English accent. But both he and J.J. Abrams felt it didn't feel right for the character. So Boyega changed to an American accent for the role. Boyega was so nervous and frightened at the prospect of not getting the role, that he didn't tell his parents that he had been cast until after a cast photo was posted online by the official Star Wars Twitter page. # George Lucas, while maintaining that he was at peace relinquishing his material, admitted to having mixed feelings before seeing the film, likening the experience to attending an ex-wife's wedding. # The first Star Wars film to not have Kenny Baker cast as R2-D2. He is, however, credited as the R2-D2 Consultant. He sadly passed away on August 13, 2016 at the age of 81. # In a real-life parallel to the film Fanboys (2009), Mark Hamill and John Boyega successfully lobbied director J.J. Abrams to allow Star Wars fan Daniel Fleetwood to see the film before official release, as Fleetwood had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and was not expected to live to see the film's actual release date. Fleetwood was shown the film at a screening in his house, after Disney agreed. Fleetwood died November 10, 2015. # Mark Hamillclaimed George Lucas nonchalantly told him over lunch a new Star Wars trilogy was going to be made by Disney, and if he did not want to be involved, Luke Skywalker would simply be written out of the script. However, Hamill immediately agreed to reprise the role. Hamill admitted, however, that he pretended to also be nonchalant about it, so it didn't seem like he was excited for the role. He also said within five seconds Carrie exclaimed she'd do it, and asked if there was a part for her daughter. Category:Films Category:2015 Films Category:Star Wars Films Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Films by Bad Robot Productions Category:Films by Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Films by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films directed by J.J. Abrams Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sequels Category:AFI Award Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Drama Category:Rated PG-13 films Category:2.35:1 films Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees